<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BTS - RM's girlfriend teases anal sex (RM x Ji-eun) by Insfiringyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134702">BTS - RM's girlfriend teases anal sex (RM x Ji-eun)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou'>Insfiringyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Headcanon Masterlist [86]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Foreplay, Gen, Sex Toys, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:56:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Contains: Visual foreplay. Smut. Dirty talk. Sex toys.</p><p>This is part of our headcanon universe and is set during his military enlistment, while on a short visitation weekend to celebrate J-Hope’s completion of service. This takes place the day before an important upcoming fic where the member’s and their girlfriends, including Jeong-sun for the first time, meet to have dinner together. </p><p>This fic also mentions key aspects of V and Cassandra’s relationship.</p><p>Read all of RM's headcanon fics to date in order here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185246760071/bts-rms-headcanon-universe-fics</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Headcanon Masterlist [86]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BTS - RM's girlfriend teases anal sex (RM x Ji-eun)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I really missed you…”</p><p>Namjoon eyed her slender waist from his position on the sofa as she placed the empty wine glass on the window ledge, her limbs buzzing with excitement. She had kept on her pair of black heels during the slow descent from the attic bedroom, trying her best not to stagger or trip. The effect of the large glass had started to take effect as she slipped on her tight skirt, foregoing her usual pair of sheer tights as she re-dressed in the room above, wondering whether Namjoon would become suspicious of the length of time she had taken. </p><p>“I missed you too.” She smiled, turning around to face him. “Two days isn’t going to be long enough.”</p><p>The man sighed. “I know…” Adjusting his position against the cushions, he continued. “It was all they would let me have off. I’m hoping the next time will be longer.”</p><p>“Hoseok will be happy to see you there.” She murmured absently. </p><p>“Yoongi arranged it I think…I haven’t heard from him in a few weeks.” There was a trace of concern in his voice as he watched Ji-eun’s eyes dart to the bottle of red on the coffee table, three-quarters full. She seemed to think better of it and took a step away, as though distancing herself from the drink. “I think the others will be there. Taehyung managed to get the time off, and Jimin’s got an ankle injury…”</p><p>“Cassandra’s back in Belgium.” Ji-eun interrupted, matter of factly. </p><p>“Oh…” He thought this over for a moment, suddenly realising for the first time how much he had missed since going away. </p><p>Ji-eun sauntered over to the cabinet and slid the draw open quietly, checking that the small, cardboard box she had placed in it was still there. Satisfied he hadn’t yet found the pack of condoms, she slid it closed. She ached deliciously for him, but the time was not yet right. Instead, she distracted herself from the full, cold sensation beneath her skirt, hoping it would warm to her body temperature soon. It was the first time she had tried it and wasn’t sure exactly how it was meant to work. Had Cassandra still been around, she realised, she would have likely asked her about it. It seemed like something she would know.</p><p>“Has she gone for good?” Namjoon eventually asked, treading carefully around the subject. He knew his girlfriend and the actress were once, if not still, quite close.</p><p>She paused, not knowing how much, if anything, Namjoon knew about the situation. “I’m not sure…I think she wanted to make up with her parents…they haven’t spoken in a while.”</p><p>“And how’s Tae handling it?” </p><p>There was a pause. “I’m not sure I’m the one to ask about that…” Giving in, she reached for the bottle of wine and poured herself a small measure, drinking it in one gulp and savouring the way it seemed to relax her limbs, spreading through her comfortingly. “If he’s at the dinner tomorrow, you can ask him. </p><p>“I guess so…” He trailed off, wondering how the conversation had taken such a melancholy turn. He fought the sensation, knowing that while it was natural to be concerned about the younger member, having mentored him for so long, he was old enough to take care of himself. Meanwhile, his own girlfriend was here in front of him for the first time in two months. Looking at the way she shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, it seemed she too wanted to move on from the current topic. </p><p>“How was the office?” He asked, eyeing her formal attire approvingly. It drove him crazy, thinking about how sexy she looked while he was away, cooped up in a dorm. He knew he didn’t have cause to worry and that he shouldn’t preoccupy himself thinking about how other men looked at her, but he couldn’t help it. Visiting her in her new building the month before he entered the military had confirmed that Criminal Law, while seemingly glamorous on Netflix, was still shockingly male-dominated in Korea, and that while their eyes had been averted while he was in the room, he suspected the group of colleagues Ji-eun worked with were not so polite in their gazes when he was not around. </p><p>“Fine…” She smiled teasingly. “I’d rather not talk about work.”</p><p>“Oh?” He leaned forward on the sofa, resting his elbows against his knees. “Then what do you want to talk about?” He smirked, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>Her lips turned up at the corners and she edged closer to the sofa; her tall, svelte shadow cast on the wall as she reached him. He wrapped his arms around her hips as he looked up at her. “I have a surprise for you…” She whispered, bending down to open her lips softly against his. He moaned into her mouth, tasting the wine on her tongue as he brushed it with his and ran his palms along the slender curves of her waist. </p><p>“What kind of surprise?” He asked as she pulled away, straightening up and tugging on the edge of her knee-length skirt to smooth it out. </p><p>“I think you’ll like it.” She caught his eye before turning back around, treading over the plush rug to the other side of the living room. “I’ve been waiting to show you…”</p><p>She realised, belatedly, that she would have to forego the pleasure of watching his expression as she ran her hands along the front of her blouse, unfastening the little white buttons and untucking the shirt from the waistband of her skirt before discarding it on the rug. Knowing his silence indicated he was observing her closely, she reached behind and unclasped the zipper at the back of her skirt, easing the black fabric as slowly as she could from her body. The sound rang out through the room and, not for the first time, made her tingle between her thighs in anticipation. This brought her attention back to the thing that was currently stretching her, pleasurably, beneath her panties, holding her open and pressing against her sensitive walls. As though in response to this thought, her cunt clenched and she felt it through her skin, momentarily rubbing the soft cushion of her g-spot. She had to keep herself from moaning prematurely as the skirt dropped to the floor with a soft whooshing sound. </p><p>Namjoon exhaled behind her. “Baby…”</p><p>“Don’t move…” She warned softly, slipping her thumbs beneath the sides of her g-string and slowly edging them down, over her peachy buttocks. </p><p>He complied, feeling the fabric around his crotch tighten as he hardened at the sight. It had been too long…</p><p>“I know you’ve been wanting to try it…” She bent down to unhook the scant lace panties from her heels as she stepped out of them. “I feel the way you stiffen beneath my hand when we watch porn…”</p><p>He couldn’t take his eyes off her as she remained bent, her curved lined of her spine just visible beneath her creamy skin. </p><p>“You grow so hard and big…but you’ve never suggested it…” She continued, running one hand over the fleshy rump of her backside before spreading her legs. He caught a glimpse of the sparkling object between her arse cheeks and his breath hitched audibly. “You shouldn’t feel guilty for wanting to…” She reached now with both hands, holding herself open so he could see the crystal plug which filled her up. It glistened in the soft glow of the room, reflecting the light from the lampshade in the corner. Silently, he unfastened his pants, needing to loosen them quickly. His cock was rock hard, bordering on painful and he breathed a sigh of relief as he adjusted himself beneath his boxer shorts, pulling the cotton away from his throbbing member.</p><p>“Ji-eun…” He whispered softly, watching as she moved her fingers against it, clasping it gently between her thumb and forefinger and slowly slipping it from her body. </p><p>“I bought some condoms as a precaution, but you don’t need to go gentle on me…tomorrow night when we go to dinner, I want to be able to feel what you’ve done to me when I sit down.”</p><p>He realised his mouth had started to lull open and, seeing she had started to turn towards him, quickly closed it with a gulp.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>